1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and, more particularly, to power supply of a communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional communication apparatus, e.g., a facsimile apparatus is arranged as follows because the apparatus has an automatic receive function.
(1) A stand-by power source function is provided for a power source unit so that part of the power is supplied during a wait period and total power is supplied upon automatic receive operation (as in a middle- or high-class machine shown in FIG. 2).
(2) Total power is normally supplied from a power source unit (as in a lower-class machine shown in FIG. 3).
In the apparatus of item (1) described above, however, an arrangement of the power source unit is complicated, and the manufacturing cost is increased.
In the apparatus of item (2), although an arrangement of the power source unit is simplified and the manufacturing cost is low, power consumption during a stand-by period is increased. In addition, this apparatus has problems of heat dissipation and safety during the stand-by period.